Kapag Ang araw Na Nakatakda
by ttixz bebe
Summary: The sun started to set, and yet he felt no Sasuke presence come near him to tell that he had accomplished his command. SasuNaru. No Like? No Read. Hate Me? Go Away.


Pair: SasuNaru, etc.

Disclaimer: Masashi Koshimoto

My playlist: Don't Forget by Baek Ji Young, Im Jae Bum - If I Can't Sing.

Warn: I haven't found a beta yet, so please bear with my awful grammar.

"Naruto"= speaking.

'_Naruto'_= thinking.

.

.

In a very dark place that called upper world, there lived one big family that called the Uchiha. Uchiha was a very respectable family among the other Shinigami family. The god of death had chosen the Uchihas as the highest Shinigami ever. Shinigami is a spirit who takes someone life, therefore Shinigamis should have no heart nor show any emotion. For almost thousands years, Uchiha family did their job with a very excellent results because they never shown any emotion upon their prey. Shortly Uchiha family was perfect Shinigamis, but there's never something perfect lasting forever. You would stick in a place that you know you have no right there.

Uchiha Sasuke was beyond piss, he just came back from under world and he needed a rest to take his next prey's soul but his brother won't let him.

"Father wishes to see you, Sasuke." Itachi's hoarse voice echoed in his ears.

Sasuke looked up at his brother and suddenly realized that his brother had become paler than usual, his brother looked too skinny. His eyes concaved and his lips dried.

Itachi smiled, as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking. "Don't bother about me, Sasuke."

He knew the reason why his brother looked like that. His soul had been locked by a soul named Deidara. Long time ago, Itachi supposed to take this human soul, but he failed. He could never take Dedara's soul because he fell in love with this human. His father always said that Shinigami have no heart, so when Itachi failed to do his job, his father took all Itachi's strength away. And now Itachi's body had become weaker because he couldn't eat any souls.

Sasuke sighed; it's just a matter of time when he'll become like Itachi.

.

"Any command, my lord?"

Fugaku stared at his younger son. Sasuke was a very strong Shinigami and he acknowledged it. His first-born son was also a very strong Shinigami, but he failed him. And now, his only hope was Sasuke.

"There's something I want you to accomplish, my son." Fugaku said, as he took a sip of wine. The red liquid slowly made a taste over his sensitive bud before moving to his bowel.

"My pleasure, Father." Sasuke bowed.

"Take Uzumaki Naruto's soul." his tone was amazingly flat and keen.

Sasuke knew his father too well; he knew that his father was up to something. Fugaku would never ask him to take human's soul directly, he would send someone to pass the order to him. Sasuke didn't give any reply, he turned around and get out from his father's room instead.

Fugaku didn't tell any words, he was endlessly curios with his younger son. Would Sasuke failed him like Itachi did? Fugaku sighed, he knew something will be recurred. He was an Uchiha, and he knew that an Uchiha could not escape from this clan. He himself had experienced it and it pained him if he tried to recall the memories back.

.

Once again, Sasuke was command to take human soul. His new prey's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke landed in a dark alley and let his sense lead him to his prey. He observed the dark alley that his feet stepped at and feel a bit disgusted. Human really like to laze around and let Shinigamis took their soul out. Human would never see him; the only human who can saw him is the one on her/his last second and it's just for one second and no second time.

He walked for ten minutes and stopped. His eyes stared at his surrounding; it was not an unusual thing for him to be in a place like this. This was where he took human's soul for the first time, because here he could choose which soul he wanted to take first.

Again, he stepped into the all-white building.

.

"Yes. I understand, thank you very much." Iruka sighed. It was so hard to find B blood type for his adopted son.

His son name was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's mother was his friend in senior high—and his first crush—. They were in one neighborhood, and because their house was next to each other, they always went to school together. Kushina was the only woman who could take his heart easily, he had tried to make a lovely relationship with other woman but Kushina's kind smile always distract him and made him feel guilty.

Ten years ago, when he heard that Kushina and her family had a car accident, he was very shocked. And when he was called to the hospital, he was faced with dying Kushina. He tried to not cry, but his tears just flow. It was the second time in his life he was crying so hard after his parent's death.

After spent ten minutes for mourning, one of the nurses who were tending Kushina corpse approached him and talking about a baby boy.

"A baby?" he asked a bit sounding surprised.

"Yes, sir. I suppose, the baby is theirs. We haven't done any blood test."

Iruka nodded. From the nurse's confession, Kushina, her husband and her son were in a vacation and their documents were burned in the car accident. The only proof was their—supposed—eight years old son. So, Kushina had had a baby boy, it meant that Kushina had found her soul mate. That little thing made Iruka's heart sank.

Iruka stepped carefully on the ceramic floor, his heart was beating rapidly. It only took three minutes to approach the child hospitalization section, but with walking that slow, Iruka took ten minutes to get there. When he got there, he stood at the door frame and saw white everywhere. There were too much children.

Suddenly he remembered the last time he was hospitalized, being hospitalized was scary; the nurses, the medicines and the diseases. And he wondered how Kushina's son felt when he was sent here. It must be terrible being here without any parent who held you.

Iruka wandered his eyes over the room, and find no one who had features like Kushina did. There were no boys who had red hair, or brown eyes, or thin lips. And when he was going to the nurse station, a bluish haired nurse approached him.

"What can I help you, sir?" she asked, and then smiled brightly.

Iruka slightly opened his mouth when he saw the breathtaking smile, "A-ah. I was looking for a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. They said he was here."

The kind nurse smiled again, and let Iruka have a seat. "Ah, I see. Please sit there for a bit, I have to put this thing there," she pointed at the stethoscope which was hanging on her neck. "And then, I'll take you to him."

Iruka nodded and smiled back.

.

'This garden is perfectly pretty.' Naruto thought. His naked sole was on the sharp cobble.

"Ahhhhh. This place is so fresh." He spoke it out loud. Naruto liked this kind of weather. Not hot. Not chill. And importantly, there's no snow. Naruto hated snow, because snow made his time spent in the house. He couldn't go outside, he couldn't go to his favorite park—which was only took three minutes to get there from his apartment—. He really loved this park, because this park had kept him company for almost six years. His bad and his best memories were saved on the park.

And here, his only friends were the nurses, the patients and this small but pretty garden. It was the fifth time for Naruto to be transferred from his older hospitals. His adoptive father said that his older hospitals didn't have an up-to-date kit for his illness, he needed an extra nursing.

Naruto sighed. Ah, if he counted how much he had sighed, maybe it would be over thousands. Carefully, Naruto stepped his naked sole on the cobble. "Aw." a small yelp passed his mouth. Really, it was hurt.

Again and again he stepped on the cobble, and again and again a small yelp passed his mouth. He did it not just for fun, he did it for himself. Lately he was feeling that he had been a bothersome for Iruka. He felt that Iruka had suffered much by his illness. And he felt that Iruka should stop caring about him.

He had known Iruka for years, and he knew that Iruka was a good man. He fostered him when he was eight, and Iruka had spent too much money for him. Iruka was not a very wealthy man, and his dead parents were never gave any legacy to Iruka.

"Hhhh." Naruto breathed out. When actually he could heal from his illness? One of the nurses said that, 'If God let you had a long-lived, you sure would heal.' and Naruto really knew what's the meaning of that words.

Naruto suddenly felt his blood left his head and he was having difficulty in breathing. Somehow his head felt dizzy, and the air felt too cold for him. He stepped out from the cobble to sit down on the bench. His body tremble and his vision blurred. The last thing he remembered was a dark tall and lean figure that approached him.

.

Iruka glanced slightly at the white clock on his den; it was five past ten in the evening. He guessed that Naruto had waited for him. He smiled, even though he couldn't had Kushina at least he still had Naruto. Naruto was his angel. Despite of all the difficulty he had suffered, he would still loves Naruto. He would never let Naruto suffered nor not got any good hospital.

Iruka stood up and gathered his things, it's time to get back to the hospital.

.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his nose sensed something familiar. He sensed a really strong smell of disinfectant and the smell of hospital bedclothes. He sighed, he must be in the boring room again—the observation room—.

When he fully opened his eyes up, he saw no Iruka. He saw someone foreign instead. He moved his body sideways and looked at the all-black guy who was standing beside him.

Naruto's hoarse voice broke the silence, "Who are you?"

.

Sasuke slowly approached the fainted blonde in front of him. He hadn't done any seals yet, but this human suddenly black out.

Sasuke observed the fainted blonde and notice something. He felt something strange over his heart, and his body heat increased. Somehow, his prey face was like Deidara's. They had the same blonde hairs, thin lips and small figure. Sasuke shook his head. This strange coincidence was just not right. He should take this human's soul as fast as he can.

Sasuke did a simple hand seal to import the human to his room. A small white blaze scoped the blonde's body then disappeared at the same time with Sasuke's with a 'blizt' sound.

Sasuke waited for five minutes for the blonde to wake up, but Sasuke saw no signs that the blonde would wake up soon. Again, Sasuke observed the blonde's face, under the clear light he could see how smooth the blonde's face was, but there were six stripes over the face. He could only guess why the blonde had those stripes. Sasuke let his head down to see Naruto's face closely. He could feel the warm breath swirling around his face and felt a bit comfort. Then, he gave a long steady look over the long blonde eyelashes, pointed nose, pink thin lips and tanned cheek.

Sasuke sighed and looked over the window-pane and realized that the sun had set, he never had spent too much time to take over one soul. He should take this blonde soul now. But when he was doing a hand seal, tanned eyelids opened and revealed a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

There was a long silence before hoarse voice rang over Sasuke's eardrum.

"Who are you?"

Sasuke stand still. _'How can this human sees him?'_

.

Naruto suspected nothing over the black figure. He smiled again, "Are you hospitalized here too?" and slightly titled his head, his eyes shining with curiosity.

Sasuke just stood there, again and again question why rang over his ears. This couldn't be right, there were no one who could see him. No, he couldn't be like Itachi and failed his father. He couldn't fall in love with his prey. No, he just couldn't.

Naruto raised his voice, if only the other one couldn't hear him. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Sasuke suddenly did a hand seal again, a bluish red beam appeared once more and started to scope Naruto's body.

Naruto felt his breath became shallow, his eyelids heavy and his body was on fire. He couldn't think of anything else besides pain, he glanced slightly to the black figure beside him and saw a callous face. The expression caused him fear, he tried to say something but his saliva prevented him to say any words. He raised his left hand, tried to touch the guy but he was faced with those callous expression again. Naruto's world suddenly deep drown, he closed his eyes and felt as if hell had took him away. He felt a really great pain.

Suddenly, Iruka's loud cry echoed in Naruto's ears, and again he felt pain washed over his body. Naruto opened his eyes and bawled.

.

Sasuke stood in daze. He was definitely defeated by a human, he couldn't take Uzumaki Naruto's soul. And the most disturbing things were, he couldn't see those pained expression. He couldn't hear those pained cry.

Sasuke slammed his fist to the old oak tree around him. He had failed his father, he couldn't take Uzumaki Naruto's soul. And maybe he had fallen in love with his prey.

.

Iruka shouted as loud as he can when he saw Naruto red face was in a great pain. "Please help me! My son is in pain!"

Nurses who were in the nurse station immediately went to the crowd.

Iruka just stood there with a face full of fear, he couldn't come near to his adopted son. He couldn't see those pained face, and he would never accept if something had happened to Naruto. Moreover if Naruto left him. He feared it all.

.

Fugaku stopped his movement, his eyes wandered over the white paper that were sprayed over his desk. His feeling felt something not very good had happened. He glanced at the clock that hung freely on his blue wall; it was near six o'clock in the evening. The sun started to set, and yet he felt no Sasuke presence come near him to tell that he had accomplished his command.

He pressed his thin lips and molded it to be a smile.

He opened the small drawer under his desk, and took something out. It was a silver ring with a gem over it, there was also a mark of Uchiha clan around the silver sphere. It was Mikoto's. And it was his wedding ring.

Fugaku then looked at his own fingers, and found no same ring.

He could hear his own voice echoed in the room, "I'm so sorry Mikoto. I can't be a faithful husband to you." Then, he put the ring back on its place, in the dark place of his small drawer.

Fugaku breathed out a heavy sigh, his mind travelled to his old memories. Where he was still a common upper spirit, and when Minato was still here with him. Those memories were always kept inside his soul until he was born for the second time.

.

Sasuke knocked at his father work room, and found no responses.

"Father, I wish to see you." His voice was barely audible.

Sasuke tried to knock again, but a yellowish blaze was coming over him and scoped his body. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the blaze all over his body. His father was going to take all his strength away like he did to Itachi.

The pain started from his feet. But oddly enough he felt no regret because he failed to take the blonde soul, he even felt relief. When the blaze flowed to his chest, he said something to his father, "I really can't take that human soul, Father. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke groaned to the pain in his body, it was a great discomfort for Sasuke.

When the blazed faded away bit by bit, the pain also started to shrink away from him. Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt no pain gushed. He could hear his father spoke from his room.

"With this, I've taken your ability and you're heart have been locked. You're not a Shinigami anymore, you're just a common spirit who can't do anything except enjoy your last breath. Now I command you to get out from here."

Sasuke bowed then walked out from his father place.

.

Iruka erased his tears from his face when he saw Naruto was alright. His son was still breathing, beating, and sound.

"Dad, why are you crying?"

Iruka raised his hand and caressed Naruto's cheek, "Nothing. I just feel sad."

Naruto hm'ed, "Dad, a while ago when my body feels so strange, I think I see someone."

Iruka raised his eyelid, "Someone?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, his face was so callous, but somehow I know that he is a good guy."

"A guy was here earlier?"

Naruto nodded again, "Yes, I was asking him a question when suddenly I felt a great pain."

Iruka made no noise, and Naruto continued to speak up. "Do you think he is a spirit who supposed to take my soul?"

Iruka kept making no noise, and Naruto kept continuing to speak up. "When can I meet him again, Dad?"

Iruka shook his head while held Naruto's hand tightly, "No, Naruto. You will never see him again, because I promise I'll always be beside you."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you." but he knew that deep inside his heart, he really wanted to see the dark figure that once ever approached him.

.

In another life, we will meet again and start a new life where no one can disturb us.

.

**End.**

.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh… Awful…

It's been a long time since I write a new fan fiction, and this is the second time I write fiction in English. I feel so embarrassed (?)

Naruto was suffering from Leukemia (I really can't describe the disease in English, I only know how to describe it in Bahasa), and the Clan that Fugaku meant is the blonde Clan(?) because we know that Uchihas can't resist blondes.

.

Please review yo!


End file.
